This invention relates to a self-contained, self-rupturable pocket having a medicament in combination with an adhesive bandage.
The prior art teaches a variety of bandages and bandages with medicament thereon, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,950,957; 3,297,032; 3,342,183; 3,366,112; 3,464,413; 3,565,075; 3,598,122; incorporated herein by reference; and others.